In feeding paper and other sheet materials to printers and other kinds of finishing machines, it is often a desire that the feeding of sheet material be continuous. Thus, when the sheet material is supplied in batches, a first batch must be connected to the second batch upstream of the processing machine. While such a need is present when handling rolls of sheet material, it is particularly present when fanfold sheet and the like are being fed. Fanfold sheet is usually supplied in relatively small cartons or stacks which can be readily handled by an individual worker. Thus, for continuous operation, each small quantity of fanfold sheet must be joined to the other. More specifically, the tail end of the pages, or the "footer", of a stack being used up must be joined readily and reliably to the first pages, or header, of the next stack to be processed.
Typically, fanfold paper will have perforated side edges suited for engagement by sprockets on the printing machine being fed. Thus, it is highly desirable that the hole-to-hole spacing across any splice be maintained. Splice joints must be made quickly and easily, and be strong and consistent. The splicing tape ought not run into the region where the sprocket-perforations are. Typically, the splice tape will have fine perforations running along its centerline, so that when the tape is used to make a splice, the fanfold sheet will not have a discrepancy insofar as fanfolding and segmentation is concerned. Thus, it is important that the perforation is carefully aligned with the joint between butt joined sheets. In the most basic way of joining sheets, an operator manually, and without mechanical guide, runs a piece of tape across the joint between the header and footer while they are hand-held in proximity. Different fixtures have been employed, and of course there are a variety of commercial holders for applying tape to the surfaces of objects.
Generally, the prior art splicing devices have either of two general types of inadequacies. Either they are cumbersome and slow to use, or they do not place the tape accurately. Consequently, there is a continuing quest for a splicer which has good performance, ease of use, reliability, and reasonable cost. The present invention is concerned primarily with satisfying such needs for joining fanfold paper sheets, in the context that any such improvement will have other applications.